


Manual

by Ast



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ast/pseuds/Ast
Summary: Belarus masturbates with Russia's pipe.
Relationships: Belarus/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	Manual

For someone so afraid of sleeping at night, it is frightfully easy to go to Russia once he has slumbered off.  
  
Belarus knows that her brother will not give her what she wants, not yet; so she makes do with what little traces she can get from him. His hands are slack from sleep; the steel pipe slips from his grasp without any resistance, and she clutches it beneath her robe to maintain the warmth from Russia's body as she tucks the comforter around him and leaves his room as silent as she came there, going back to her own bedroom with quick, soundless steps and locking the door behind her when she is back inside.  
  
It is heavy in her hands, hard and weapon for causing grave damage - but at the moment, it is still warm from Russia's bed and Belarus' own body, and she slips under the covers to maintain that warmth as she raises her knees, parts them, and lets the end of the pipe rest between her thighs, against her stomach as she slips two fingers down to feel herself ready for it already. Just the thought of the pipe has made her warm and slick from excitement, making it unnecessary to spread the wetness any as she shifts her hips and lifts the pipe with her other hand. The weight of it is unusual; Belarus has to use force to shove it further down, and then to lift it back up to steer the end of it into herself.  
  
It only comes to rest barely inside, hard and alien, but she shifts a hand down to get a better grip, and lifts her torso to angle her hips downwards as she shoves it further up. She lets up the pressure as she feels resistance, lies back to take in the feeling of it pressing into her, all warm and thick and heavy. She lets the fingers of her right hand down to traces the place where it enters her body between taunt, slick skin, shifts her hips back and forth and enjoys the movement as the weight of the pipe keeps it in place between her legs. She clenches her inner muscles around it, pushes down on it, and grips it once more to push it further up in small, patient movements that slowly grow slower, longer, until it has been pushed up as far as it will go and she pants around it, working her right hand between her legs as her left hand grips Russia's pipe to move it in and out in what small movements the weight of it allows.  
  
She gives up that eventually, falling back to rest on her shoulders and lift her hips from the mattress as the movements of her fingers grow faster and her left hand clutches her pillow. The pipe is still deep inside of her as her hips jerk and she gets closer and closer, clenching her eyes shut as she pants and whimpers and  _oh how it is perfect_ .  
  
She bites her lip as she comes, clenching down hard on the steely pipe as her blood boils and her lungs suddenly empty.  
  
She is careful when she pulls it out, holds it away from her body so it won't dirty her nightgown as she makes her way back to her brother's bedroom to slip it back into his arms, wondering if he will smell her in the morning.


End file.
